Doctor Who - Dalek Days
by Fixxel
Summary: A group of average teens discover something sinister in a junkyard.


Dalek Days - Fixxel

It was a particularly warm spring evening when three local teens were rummaging around in a dump. Billy, a skinny fellow with long blond hair and a denim jacket. Sam, a short girl with a brown mop of hair and a plaid skirt, and Matt, a boy with a buzz cut and leather jacket.

"Oi! Check this one out," exclaimed Sam. She lifted up a portable radio from one of the many mountains of trash.

"You think it still works," asked Billy

"Of course it doesn't Billy," she said, "If it worked, it wouldn't be in here." She threw it down with a loud _crashing_ sound.

They looked around for another half hour or so until Matt came across a most unusual discovery. "Oh my God! Come over here!" he yelled to his friends. They all ran over to him. They were utterly flabbergasted with what they saw. It looked like one of those robots from science-fiction movies. It had a domed head with a protruding "eye" a slatted "dress", a plunger, and what looked a kitchen whisk on its front.

"It's one of those beasties from those movies!" said Sam, playing with its plunger.

"You do realise that we _have_ to bring it with us, _right?_ " said Matt. They all nodded their heads and Billy said he'd get his truck.

They started to load their new discovery into the back of Billy's dads pickup. It was surprisingly heavier than they thought. After much heaving and swearing, they finally got it loaded and secured.

"This is it Clara! The most revolutionary period in human history! The _1960's_. It's one of my favorites," a silver-haired man in a hoodie and black overcoat said to his companion Clara, a young woman with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"It is currently…excuse me ma'am" the man said as he borrowed a newspaper from an old woman, "It's currently 25 November, 1963! Look at the headline!" the headline read: **Local School Teachers Gone Missing! Girl Missing!**

"That's terrible," said Clara, "aren't we going to good look for them?"

"Not exactly, I did that."

" _You did that Doctor?_ You kidnapped these people?"

"Well not really. They… sort of.. Stowed away aboard the TARDIS. They were my granddaughters teachers. They became my best friends _and_ turned me into the man I am today." The Doctor said, smiling to Clara.

"You must've been pretty bad before them," Clara said cheekily.

" _Hey,_ " the Doctor stopped and thought, "you're right actually. Remember when you first saw me like this? I was grumpy and thought I was all big and important? I was like that but grumpier, and more vain."

Just then the Doctor saw a black pickup truck coming from down the road, with a strange creature in its bed. The Doctor recognized the creature instantly. A Dalek. The Doctor and Clara looked at each other in silent agreement and they entered the TARDIS, and seconds later, they peeled out of it on Clara's motorbike.

Once the teens made it back to Billy's house, Matt asked, "What'll your folks think of this one?"

"They're gone for the week," Billy replied, "We won't be bothered."

They pulled into the backyard and lowered the Dalek off the truck bed. Just then two people on a motorbike pulled into the yard. "It's the bobby's!" said Matt, panicked.

"Where did you find that?! Where?!" the Doctor yelled at them.

"Listen man, it was in the dump. No one was using it. Don't be such a drag," said Billy.

"What do you mean _don't be a drag? How_ did you _get_ that?!" the Doctor said.

"Back off sunshine," said Matt as he pushed the Doctor off of him.

"Hey!" said Clara, stepping in front of the two, "Now, why don't we just sit down and _talk._ We don't want anyone getting hurt here," she looked at Matt and the Doctor and backed up, "I'll start. I'm Clara and this is the Doctor, now who are you three?"

"I'm Matt, this is Billy, and Sam."

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. Now, answer this. Where did you get that and do you know what it is?" she pointed to the Dalek, "hmm?"

"We found it messing about in the junkyard. Look are we in trouble or what?"

" _Upupup_ ," Clara said putting her finger up to Matt's mouth, "Just finish answering."

"No, we don't know what it is."

The Doctor chimed in, "This is the most dangerous being in the entire universe. Its only function is to kill. Do you understand?"

"Oh come off it," sad Sam, "what'd ya mean _the most dangerous being in the universe?_ It's just some dumb movie prop."  
She banged it on the head, _bong bong_. There was a slight moment of silence then the Dalek's orange headlights started blinking and flickering. "Da-l-lek un-it re-re-re initializing. Se-see-seek, loca-te, ex-ex-exterminate." the Dalek said in its cold, robotic voice. Sam banged it on the head again and it immediately shut back off. "What the bloody-hell was that?!" she said, shocked.

"I've already told you," said the Doctor, "It's a Dalek, this should not be messed with."

"I'm sure that was just some… some sound effect, yeah." she said shakily.

"Yeah look," Matt hit it again.

"F-five humanoid creatures detected in area. Vision impaired, I can not see, vision impaired, I cannot see! EXTERMINATE!"

"GET DOWN! ALL OF YOU!" the Doctor shouted.

They all hit the deck, but nothing happened. The Doctor looked up at the Dalek.

"Weapons systems damaged! Weapon systems damaged! Weapon systems damaged! I have failed! I have failed! I have failed!" It started to have the Dalek equivalent of a mental-breakdown. "Mission failed! Self-destruct immanent! Mission failed! Self-destruct immanent! Self-f-f-f….." it stopped moving about and its speech slowed down. It was dead in its tracks.

"It's okay to get up now," the Doctor said, "It's dead." A gurgling sound came from inside the Dalek, then, green slime started seeping through the Daleks eyestalk, and "neck" area.

"My God, what the hell was that?" asked Clara.

"That my friends, was a Dalek with no purpose. It's weapon systems were malfunctioning so it couldn't carry out its purpose, to kill. Without a purpose it self destructed. That slime is the creature that controlled it." the Doctor explained, "We need to get it out of here. But how though?"

"Oi Billy, d'you still have those fireworks?" asked Sam.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Let's blow this bleedin' Dalek up."

The five pulled up to the junkyard, fireworks and Dalek in tow. They set the Dalek down, the Doctor opened up its domed head, and Billy placed the fireworks down in it with a long wick leading out. The Doctor put its head back on, Billy lit the wick and the group ran for cover behind a garbage mound. The wick burnt down and there was a 'boom' and a puff of smoke came from the Dalek. Then, a brilliant display of color filled the sky and the Dalek exploded and went every which direction. They were cheering and yelling. Sam looked back to see the Doctor and Clara's reactions. She saw nothing, they were gone.


End file.
